It is known to prepare liquid food products, by providing one or more products comprised in a portion package or capsule, adding water to the product and dispensing the resultant liquid product mixture. Apparatus for preparation of beverages such as tea, espresso, cappuccino and other coffee varieties in such manner have become common household appliances and corresponding capsules for preparation of various beverages have become common groceries.
It is desired by manufacturers and consumers alike that the dispensed food product provides a consistent quality with each capsule. Reliability of the contents of the capsule and of the execution of a preparation recipe are therefore important. Further, consumers desire user-friendliness of a capsule, availability of different products to be prepared with a single apparatus, hygiene and low costs.